1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information presentation device, an information presentation method, an information presentation system, and an information transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a technique of presenting environmental information recorded in a remote place to a user and notifying the user of the recorded environment of the place has been proposed. For example, there has been a terminal device which receives audio information or image information recorded by an imaging device or a sound pick-up device which is equipped on a robot and which presents the received information to a user. It is a system of using such a terminal device to help a user to understand the environmental information of the vicinity of the robot and for a user to operate the robot.
For example, a robot device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-46088 is configured of a robot main body including a camera, a stereo microphone, a display which displays expressions, a speaker, a CPU main body, a communication unit, a telescopic mechanism, and a travel device, and an operating terminal including a stereo headphone with a microphone provided with a display, a head operating portion, a telescopic operation unit, an audio adjusting portion, a communication unit, and an imaging portion. Accordingly, the robot device realizes a meeting with a sense of presence by seeing and listening to situations of a meeting, showing expressions, presenting documents, shaking hands, and the like, through a robot attending a remote conference hall by an operator.